Courting Love
by Cecily Burke
Summary: Modern P&P. After being separated for almost two years D&E are thrown together once again.Will they be able to be together once again? or will someone intervene and make it impossible for them once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own P&P. It belongs to Jane Austen**

**Hey everyone! I'm reposting this because I plan on continuing with it. RL got in the way last time I was posting it and I had to pull the story. Now I'm commited to finishing it. Again it is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. It contains somethings from the first draft of the chapter, but this one is longer and contains more details. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

**xoxo  
Marie**

* * *

While driving towards the Bingley's country home, Darcy found himself afraid of what he might find there. It had been a year and a half since he had last seen her. Almost two years now and he still couldn't get her out of his head. After all this time she was bound to have moved on, likewise he had done the same. 

_Although nothing ever felt right anymore_, he thought to himself. _Not since having lost her_.

He was now in a 'semi-serious' relationship with Valerie Mitchell. She was a good natured sort of woman, Valerie was enigmatic and charming, always wonderful. Still sometimes he found himself comparing her to Elizabeth. Darcy knew he had made a mistake by letting her go. All because he thought her social position inferior to his. He dreaded seeing her again, after all these months of avoiding the need to visit the Bingley's, he was here now. Tomorrow he would become godparent to the newest addition to the Bingley household. The new addition to the Bingley's household was young child by the name of Donovan Bingley or Donnie as he was referred to.

"William are you okay?"

Darcy glanced towards Valerie who was now staring at him, and not out the window."I'm fine." He responded tensely, he gave Valerie a reassuring smile and continued driving up the paved driveway towards the front of the house.

Darcy turned off the engine and stepped out of his black BMW. Walking around the car, he opened the car door for Valerie and helped her out. Valerie sensed his uneasiness, but did not dare probe into it. She knew Darcy was a quiet man, who was not the type to confide his fears to anyone.

Once they reached the front entrance to the house, Darcy rang the bell. Within moments, footsteps were heard on the other side. The Bingley's butler, Mr. Stine opened the door and motioned them inside. He led them towards the sitting room. The sitting room was a bustle of activity. Hannah Bennett was there along with Lily Evans, who was Elizabeth's best friend, Mary Bennett, Mr. John Bennett, and another gentleman who Darcy didn't seem to recognize.

After greeting all the known guests, Charles introduced Henry Mead. Henry seemed a very well breed young man. He was twenty-three years old, had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was extremely handsome and held certain similarities to Darcy. Both were tall, dark and handsome. Unlike Darcy, Henry was not shy or awkward, he held a sunny personality.

Darcy was introduced to Henry as Charles' best friend.

"Darce, I'm glad you made it. Jane was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it until the day of." Charles said.

"I was able to clear my schedule for the next month. Valerie convinced me to take a much needed vacation. So we decided we'd join you now and leave for Paris the day after the festivities. I hope you don't mind we won't be staying afterwards." Darcy explained to Charles.

Charles was glad Darcy was here, although he envied the fact that Darcy would be leaving after the christening and not have to endure the raptures of Hannah Bennett.

"Don't worry Darce. You'll be glad you wont stay, believe me. After the christening, Hannah will be in full swing again. This time preparing a wedding and if you remember how that went, well lets just say its going to be chaotic."

Charles smiled and then walked Darcy over to the nursery. Once there he introduced his son Donnie to his soon to be godfather. Darcy was amazed at how fatherhood had changed Charles. He no longer looked clueless or silly. He had matured so much, he seemed happy with his wife and child. Seeing Charles hold Donnie made a thought rise up in Darcy's mind.

_Will I ever be that happy with my life?_

Darcy had first wondered that upon hearing of Jane's pregnancy. He knew how happy Jane and Charles were, he could only conclude that their happiness would be multiplied a thousand times with the birth of a child. He had always wanted children, but he never pictured himself starting a family with any woman he had ever met. That was, until Elizabeth had come along. Whenever he dreamt of having children, in his thoughts she always appeared. She was the only woman he could ever consider starting a family with.

"Do you want to hold him?" Charles asked.

"I…" Darcy was about to decline. He had never had many experiences with toddlers. Before he could decline, Charles placed Donnie in Darcy's arms. He held the child as if it were made of glass. He didn't want to drop him, and was afraid of doing something to upset him. Donnie gazed up at his soon to be godfather and with his small chubby hands begun to play with Darcy's hair. This brought a smile to Darcy's face. He decided to make the best of his time with his godson.

Sandy Stiles, who was Donnie's nanny as well as the butlers daughter entered the nursery and received the young master form his godfather. Darcy and Charles were once again headed towards the sitting room where all the Bennett's still remained.

* * *

Jane had taken an instant liking to Valerie Mitchell. They held similar interests and began an easy carefree conversation. Jane found out Valerie was a financial analyst in her father's company. Jane couldn't help but feel saddened that the relationship between Darcy and Elizabeth had not worked out. While Jane became acquainted with Valerie, Darcy's attention was drawn towards Henry Meade. 

Darcy noticed Henry seemed to be very comfortable in the presence of the Bennett clan. Hannah Bennet seemed to be a bit reserved and awestruck in front of Henry. Mr. Bennett seemed to enjoy and seek the young man's company. They all seemed like family and Darcy couldn't help but feel like an outsider. He had never had that kind of connection with Elizabeth's family. Not that he had wanted so much attention from Hannah. Hannah tended to be a tad bit annoying and boisterous sometimes. Still he felt like he didn't belong.

* * *

Something about Henry Meade intrigued Darcy. He couldn't remember where he had heard the name, but he knew it sounded familiar. He sought out Henry and began conversing with him. He was an extremely educated young man. This would be his last year in Harvard and he would then join his father in the family business. 

"What kind of business does your father do, Henry?" Darcy asked the young man.

"He works for the family business. He inherited it from my grandfather. You might have heard of our firm. Its Edward Meade and Sons, it's an attorney firm. My father Edward, and brother work together and as soon as I'm done with my studies I will also join them."

In fact, Darcy had heard of the firm. I was the exact firm that he employed for his company. Whenever he needed a lawyer for his company Darcy&Fitzwilliam, he always dealt with Edward Meade Sr.

"So how do you know Charles?"

"I've gotten to know him thanks to my fiancée. He's a great man, I enjoy spending time with him, Jane and Donnie " Henry responded.

"If I remember correctly, your cousin Marianne was getting married tomorrow won't she? I'm a bit surprised you won't be there. Or at least I assume you won't be there since her wedding is taking place in Australia, am I correct?"

Henry looked at Darcy and smiled.

"Yes, Marianne is getting married tomorrow. And as you've already concluded I won't be attending. You see, my own wedding will take place in two months time. While I'd love to spend time with my family, I only have two months until my own wedding and not much time to spend with my fiancée. I was able to take a short vacation from school. I arrived just two days ago and will be here until next Friday. This is basically all the time I have to spend with my fiancée, the next time I will see her will be a week before the wedding."

"I understand completely. If I were in your place I'd do the same." Darcy was surprised at how easily he was able to converse with the man. This was a bit strange, normally he wouldn't get along this well with a complete stranger.

"There was also another motive for my decision to attend the christening instead of the wedding. Since you are previously acquainted with the Bennett family I presume you know the extent of Hannah's matchmaking abilities. Although I know her to like me very much I know that until her daughter and I walk down the aisle, she will try to fix her up with someone whenever I am not present. I also know from what Charles has told me that there are to be many single men attending. I'm here to protect what will be mine in the course of two months. There is a sense of jealousy that comes over me once Hannah starts to introduce my fiancée to any single man."

Darcy nodded in understanding. He knew the feeling of jealousy that Henry felt. He had been acquainted with it during the duration of his relationship with Elizabeth.

Just as Darcy was about to ask Henry who his fiancée was, he was stuck dumb by the sight of Elizabeth Bennett walking into the room. She was dressed in a gorgeous powder blue dress that clung to all the right places. He could not help but be mesmerized by her. After all these months her presence could still render him speechless.

She walked in gracefully, greeting everyone and walking up to Lily. Lily then smiled and whispered something into her ear. Elizabeth turned around and noticed Darcy for the first time. She was rooted to the spot.

"Will?" She managed to whisper.

Darcy still speechless walked towards her and extended his hand to her.

"Lizzy, it's nice to see you again." He said. Darcy didn't know whether to hug her or not. After all they had gone through it was difficult to discern what she would deem appropriate. She placed her hand in his and shook it. Both felt the current of excitement that their touch produced. They stood there with linked hands, staring at each other. Both oblivious to the look they were getting from everyone in the room.

Neither noticed Henry walking towards them until he placed an arm around Elizabeth's waist and said.

"Well William it seems you've already met my fiancée, Elizabeth Bennett."

Darcy could do nothing but stare at the love of his life and back towards her fiancée. He felt as if someone had plunged a sword into his heart.

* * *

**Do you like the new enhanced version of Ch. 1? If you guys review I promise to post on Friday. I know I said that last time and didnt keep my promise of posting but seriously. Review and I'll post,if not I'll give you permission to harrass me until I do :P  
'Cmon you know you want to review! Just push that little button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might not be able to post for another two weeks. I'm taking a short vacation from work and school. I'll be in Chicago for one week starting Sunday. Anyone have any recommendations on where I should go? I'm coming in from California so it's gonna be a long flight. If you guys review and give me ur opinons I might be tempted to post a new chapter before the two weeks are over, we'll see. **

**Special thanx to Meg E for being beta to this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

_"Well William it seems you've already met my fiancée, Elizabeth Bennett."_

_Darcy could do nothing but stare at the love of his life and back towards her fiancée. He felt as if someone had plunged a sword into his heart._

Darcy was shocked. Suddenly, he felt like all the air in his lungs had evaporated. William wasn't so naïve as to believe she would be waiting for him all her life. He had imagined and accepted the fact that she could possibly be involved with someone else. The prospect of her becoming a married woman hadn't registered in his head. Feeling that his emotions would betray him if he stayed in the same room as her for much longer, he decided to leave.

After some hasty and whispered congratulations, Darcy excused himself and made his way out of the sitting room. He didn't stop until he was in the side garden, far away from anyone's view. He needed time to find his composure, to make the newly acquired information sink in. He began walking as far away as he could, towards a small gathering of trees that would give him the solitude he desired.

_I've really lost her now._ He thought to himself

Darcy spied a small stone bench below a large willow tree. He sat down and stared at nothing. He couldn't believe it, or rather chose not to.

_How can she have forgotten me? Why? Why would she want to marry Him? Why?_

In his mind, he couldn't fathom how she could brush off their relationship so easily. True, they had parted on not so pleasant terms, but what they had was special. Or at least, he believed it to be special. It had taken him almost a year to be able to look at another woman again. For one whole year he buried himself in his company. It had been ridiculous; he hadn't spent time with his sister or family. All he thought about was work, all for trying to erase the memory of Elizabeth out of his head. Nothing had worked, but gradually he began to get back to his usual routine. The one he had before his relationship with Elizabeth. Work and then home.

His sister Georgiana had been worried about him. She had encouraged him to go out, seek out his friends and have fun. Fun wasn't something he had been thinking of during that year. To please his sister he had often been found in company of one of his few childhood friends, Gregory Knight. Darcy had known Gregory since childhood; they had been friends since the cradle. Gregory's parents were best friends as well as neighbors to the Darcy's.

It had been through Gregory that Darcy had meet Valerie. At first, he was reluctant to begin a relationship with her. She reminded him too much of Elizabeth, but once he began to know her better, he saw they were not so alike in personality. Valerie had steadily brought him out of his self imposed exile from society. She hadn't succeeded completely, but everyone began to see the difference.

Georgiana, his cousin Richard, and his aunts and uncle had been pleased he had began a relationship with Valerie. It helped that Valerie came from a well respected and extremely wealthy family. He had given in to his family. They had not approved of Elizabeth because she did not have the same status he held, that was one of the primary reasons for their separation.

Often he had found himself wondering if he had done the right thing by letting her go. When he made the decision to break up with her, he had made it knowing she couldn't possibly be happy in his circle. He knew, Elizabeth wasn't the type to follow all the rules of society. She wouldn't fit in; his family had made him see that. He needed to marry into an established family, someone who could also bring him business allies.

Darcy could still see her broken expression as he told her it was over. Her eyes pooling with unshed tears, he knew she needed to cry, but she had tried to hold back. It had been hard and painful, but he never thought of the future. Sure he thought of what he should do, marry a woman who was in the social spotlight, but he never realized how miserable he would be.

Now that he thought of Elizabeth marrying someone who wasn't him and it made his heart ache. He couldn't imagine her being in someone else's arms, or starting a family with some else. It had to be him! He was supposed to be the future father of her children, not Henry!

_iIt's my entire fault. I can't blame her for moving on. How can I blame her for moving on when I show up with Valerie?_

Now he knew it had all been a mistake. He wanted her, needed her in his life. Without Elizabeth by his side, the future looked bleak. But what could he do? She was engaged to be married in two months time. Could he persuade her to break off her engagement so close to the wedding date? He didn't know what was left to do. It was not only the wedding, it was Henry and Valerie.

From what he had seen of Henry, he seemed like a great man. Young, but he was a good man. He had a bright future ahead of him. The Bennett's seemed to enjoy his company and would probably stand by his side should it come to deciding between Darcy and him. Then there was Valerie.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try. Maybe she was happy, or even in love with Henry. He hadn't really paid close attention to their interactions, maybe there was no hope left for him. Darcy decided to think upon it later and made his way back into the house.

While walking back, he realized he had not introduced Valerie to Elizabeth. The introductions had probably already been made. He wondered what Elizabeth had felt learning that Valerie was his girlfriend. Had she felt the same pain he had? In a way he hoped she had.

_Could she still love me? Even while accepting to marry another man?_

Millions of questions flooded his mind unfortunately he knew not one answer. They had gone separate ways, but he couldn't get her out of his head, it had been the same for her, right? He was so confused. Once he entered the sitting room, he saw Elizabeth speaking with Valerie. Valerie seemed to be enjoying their discussion.

Elizabeth looked up and met his gaze. At that moment everything around him disappeared, it was only Elizabeth and him. If he had any doubts of what he had to do, at that moment they had disappeared. He knew what he had to do; now the only problem was how.

Darcy knew Elizabeth could not marry Henry Meade. He had to put an end to that engagement as soon as possible. He now realized his plans of traveling to Paris were no more. He needed to stay at Netherfield as long as he could. After all he only had two more months. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Valerie, but he couldn't help it.

_Valerie will understand, won't she? She knew I wasn't in love with her; I never lead her to believe otherwise. She'll understand, she has to. _He said to himself.

Deep down, he knew Valerie would understand. But first he would have to disclose the history he had with Elizabeth. He wasn't afraid to trust Valerie with this information; he knew enough of her to know she would be discreet. By disclosing this information, he would also be hurting her, possibly breaking her heart. She had told him she had begun to care deeply about him, but he would not sacrifice his happiness any longer. He had to have Elizabeth.

There was no doubt in his mind; Elizabeth would once again be his. She had to, or else his life was completely meaningless.

* * *

**Darcy sure seems to think Elizabeth will jump at the chance to be with him once more, doesnt he? What do you think? Review!**


End file.
